


Revelation

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Blood! - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur discovers the truth about Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[derenai](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta

In the three years Merlin had worked for Arthur, he hadn’t spent a day without thinking about telling Arthur the truth about him or imagining how Arthur could discover it.

Though, in these three years Merlin had never thought it would happen like this, that Arthur would see him like this, doing it.

A shiver ran down Merlin spine but it wasn’t the cold of the night, he didn’t feel it anymore. It was Arthur’s look that froze him. That bland shocked look on his face was worse than anger or disbelief.

A rapid look around told Merlin there would be no way to explain this to Arthur. He looked at the body pliant in his arms. The bite was still visible on his neck. Merlin could still feel the blood dripping on his own chin. Even in the darkness, Arthur ought to see it. There were Merlin’s eyes, too. They became gold when he fed himself.

If Merlin had been able to lie about his hatred for garlic and his paleness, there was no way he could explain why he was in that dark alley, biting a stranger and drinking his blood.

“Arthur…” was all he managed to say.

And then, Arthur left.


End file.
